


Klance Prompts

by AQ110



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Outer Space, Poision, Space Mall, Tag As I Go, Time Skips, Voltron, keith & Lotor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Prompts I've found across the internet and mixed them in with Klance.Read chapter titles for the prompts used and read chapter notes for any warnings that may apply!





	1. “There are two kinds of people.” my partner slurred, pausing to take another artless swig. “Those who ______ and those who _____”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature some animal violence and a hurt Keith. Take caution!

My head was pounding as I struggled to open my eyes. Blue had just crash-landed on a planet after the galra ships brought out their ion cannon. I can still remember the purple beam aimed at me, the feeling of helplessness as I was unable to move Blue as fast due to a previous blow, then seeing a flash of red and white between him and the cannon, blocking the worse of the blow.

_Keith was struck by the beam with full force. Which caused Keith’s lion hit his and knocked both of them back, and into the gravity of a nearby planet. Due to Keith taking the blow, Lance only had to deal with landing on the planet. But what about Keith?_

_Keith._

That thought was enough for me to open my eyes fully and to unbuckle myself from the pilot's seat. On shaky legs, I made my way to the opening of my lion and onto the dry dirt of the planet. The air was thick and almost hard to breathe. There was nothing but dirt and boulders in every direction. No signs of the red lion or her paladin among the grey.

Worry settled deeply in my bones. There was no way Keith _didn’t_ crash after taking that hit, so that would mean he was most likely knocked to a different area of the planet. But where? With only instinct to go on, I set off, going left of where my lion had crashed.

The ground is rough and dry. Nothing but dust stood between me and my, eventual, destination. There are still no signs of the red lion among the rough terrain. No red, no life, no nothing.

I began to think that I had chosen the wrong direction to travel in, but that only spurred me on more. I don’t know if I could live with myself if I was too late. If he was injured or...dying while I was just aimlessly wandering around. Before my thoughts could get the best of me, I spotted something in the dust that was blowing around.

Red

Without realizing it, I picked up my pace and ran towards the vibrant color. It was the red lion no doubt. It was there. I had gone the right way after all.

As soon as I made it to the lion, I stopped. It was painful to look at. Painful to stare at the once beautiful metal creature. All heat seemed to leave my body at once as I fell to my knees. The powerful lion was powered off and upside down, laying on its back. There were large scorch marks along her entire body and some areas even showed exposed or frayed wires. And the glass of her eyes, where the pilot would be seated behind, was broken and shards of glass littered the ground.

_If such a mighty weapon looked like this, what did Keith look like?_

I scrambled back onto my feet and tried to ignore all the destruction around me as I made my way to the broken eye. Once I peered inside all I could see was blood. It covered the headboard, the ceiling, the floor. But worst of all, it covered the upside down pilot chair that was scorched and empty.

“...Keith?” I found myself calling into the empty cockpit. It seemed there was only blood inside, and that the red paladin left, or was taken.

I climbed into the cockpit and made my way down the hall towards the lions wired stomach. I noticed that the blood seemed to trail down the hallway too, into the dark where the lion could not show light.

“Keith? It-It’s uh, Lance? You here buddy?” I called out as I activated my bayard. Just in case. It was an alien planet after all.

Just then, I felt my boot kick something that was laying on the ground. Bending down slowly I turned on the light on my shoulder as I picked it up. It was Keith’s helmet, bloodied, dented and broken. I could feel my heart fall at the sight and the implications that came with it.

Throwing caution to the wind I ran down the rest of the hallway to the door that lead into the lion's stomach, typically for maintenance purposes. The door was broken and the blood trail continued into the large room.

Taking a quick look around, I soon found what I was looking for. Keith was on the ground, covered in blood and breathing harshly. But alive. Keith was alive and it seemed he wasn’t too late as I feared.

“Keith…!” I said as I began to walk towards him. His head shot up and his purple irises met my blue ones. But something was wrong. His eyes only showed fear. An emotion that did not belong anywhere inside the red paladin. “It’s Lance. I’m going to get you out of he-”

I was cut off by Keith shaking his head reverently. “Stop! Don’t get any closer! We” he began coughing harshly “We are not alone!”

I froze. And listened. Upon closer inspection I began to hear the sound of claws along the metal of the lion. It sounded like there was more than one animal with them. Maybe two or three.

“Keith…?” I questioned as I turned my attention back to him. Keith’s attention was still on the noises of the creatures that were inside with them. But with his head turned, I was able to see a large gash along the side of his face, bleeding significantly.

“From what I can tell…” Keith huffed out, attention still on the sound. “They can’t hear. They probably don’t even know your in here. I had the… luck on landing in a nest of them during the crash. They know my scent now but… you can still get out. They are not mad at you. Well, not yet.”

“I’m not leaving you Keith, even if you _could_ handle yourself.” I state with confidence.

He groaned. Weather it was pain or annoyance, it was hard to tell. “Lance. You can’t… you can’t kill them Lance. You don’t get it.”

“Get _what_ Keith!”

“They look exactly like dogs! The only difference is their need to kill. I remember the stories about you and your family _rescuing_ dogs Lance! You can’t kill them. Just… just go.”

The next few minutes were a blur to me. He remembers a golden retriever like-thing lunging at Keith and then… nothing. But if the blood on my uniform, and the almost unconscious Keith in my arms, I had a good guess.

“L-Lance? You with me Lance?” his voice is weak. Weaker than I ever thought it could go.

“Yeah buddy. I’m here.”

“Y-you uh, better not forget this bonding moment either.” he smirked.

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. This was Keith, leave it to him to try and start a fight at a time like this. “Whatever. Guess we will have to see.”

I could feel Keith nod. “Yeah.” A brief moment of silence. “Turn left here. I have medicine in one of the storage compartments.”

“Keith, I-I don’t think medicine is gonna cut it buddy.”

I could feel him roll his eyes. “It has the same properties as the healing pod, but in liquid form. I-I was worried something like this would happen to us so I took a bottle and put it in all our l-lions.”

I stopped in my tracks. Both in shock and because I had arrived to where Keith instructed. “And you’re just telling me this now?! Scratch that, how did you even get in to our lions!?”

Keith coughed as I set him down. He didn’t look good, but he was still able to keep conversation, so that had to count for something. “I’m the groups loner. Seems a bit out of place to just… openly do something nice, right? And the lions opened right up. They… must of known I was only helping.... Or something.”

“All right tough guy. Want to tell me where this ‘magic liquid’ is?”

“It was in the top container. But now that we’re upside down…”

“...It’s on the bottom.” I finish.

“Exactly.”

Opening the bottom drawer, I pull out the only content. A clear container with a glowing blue liquid inside. “Are you sure this is safe? It looks like glowing bleach.”

Keith snorted. “Just give it here.”

I walked back over to him and did just that. Keith swallowed almost half of it in one go before removing it from his lips and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

I whipped my head towards him so fast my neck probably should of snapped. Not only was Keith Kogane apologizing, but he was apologizing for no reason. “What?”

“Sorry you had to come get me.” He clarified. “I couldn’t move too much, and then those… creatures broke through the window before I could find you.”

“Keith, you could have _died._ I’m just glad I found you.”

Keith sighed again. “People die Lance. Especially in war. I’m sure there are other red paladins in the universe. Nothing lasts forever.”

I couldn’t help but stare silently at the red paladin in shock. Did he really think like that? Did he not really care about what happened to them? What happened to him? “But Keith, you _saved_ me from that ion blast. _I_ could of died. So, why? Why save me if ‘everyone dies’?" I said, exaggerating with air quotations.

Keith gave a light laugh. Weak. Almost sarcastic. But a laugh nonetheless. “Everyone _does_ die Lance. But… that doesn't mean they have to or that they should. _You_ have a family to go back to Lance. I know how much you miss Earth. And I will do everything in my power to get you there.”

“Keith… do...do you not want to go back? Back to Earth?”

He shook his head. “There’s nothing there for me. Up here, I have a purpose. A goal. A… well…”

“A family?”

“Yeah… a family. A pretty great one at that.”

“But Keith, what will you do when you win? When it’s time to go to Earth?”

“I’ll wave you off with a smile. Maybe a hug. Then, I’ll grab my hover bike and return to the castle ship and go back to space.”

“Keith, we’re not going to just leave you like that. We’ve been through too much to do so.”

“I’ve learned some things growing up. The orphanage, all the foster homes, the bullies, the schools. The Garrison, the desert, space, Red, Voltron, the Galra. They all teach the same damn lesson.”

Curious, I couldn’t help but ask “And what’s that?”

**“There are two kinds of people.” my partner slurred, pausing to take another artless swig. “Those who leave you and those who get left behind.”**


	2. Prompt: Write a story or scene about two people—or other nonhuman characters, if you prefer—from very different backgrounds sharing a meal together. What do they learn about each other that they weren't expecting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ups and downs that life forces us through.  
> No warnings for this chapter.

It feels like years since the first time I laid eyes on that black mullet. Back in freshman year when he walked through the school gates, not even bothering to look at anyone else. Back when all I could think was how he seemed so cocky, so above it all. Back when I thought he was looking down at us.

It wasn’t until midterms that I realized he had the smarts to back up those looks. He was at the top of all his classes. Not that he seemed to care, he had walked by the boards where the results to the exams were posted without batting an eye. That was also the time I learned that his name was Keith.

It wasn’t until the start of Sophomore year that I actually spoke to Keith. Although I claimed to be his rival, he seemed to just ignore me. I hated him, at least, I thought. I spoke to him when I caught him with a bunch of thugs behind the school. I hadn’t realized he was protecting a kid from being bullied until the next day, and Keith didn’t bother to correct me when I accused he was just getting into a fight for fun. I never did apologize.

It wasn’t until halfway through sophomore year that i realized I had feelings for Keith. Those other than rivalry. After I learned the truth about the fight, I began to watch him more often, and found out he did lots of good things in the shadows, or behind closed doors. Sheltering a cat from the rain, slipping a kid some lunch money, protecting the weaker, putting up Pride posters around the school, and so much more. I forgot my rivalry with him and let the new feelings form.

It wasn’t until later that year when I spoke to him again. We got paired for a project in science. Something to do with mixing chemicals. Although he did most of the work, he didn’t seemed to mind me chattering about my large family. He even asked questions here and there. “How old is she now? How long have you been on the swim team? How many siblings do you have? Your mom seems nice.” He didn’t really talk about himself, but I learned his favorite color was red.

It wasn’t until the summer of sophomore year that we became friends. Any time I was bored he would come over or we would go out with Hunk and Pidge. He didn’t really socialize much, but he somehow fit into our group like a puzzle piece that was missing. He even acted as our bodyguard a few times, when others would hate us for being different. Although those moments were scary, he faced them head on and made sure we were safe. I felt myself fall for him more and more.

It wasn’t until part way through junior year that I realized something was wrong. He kept getting more distant and avoiding the three of us when it could be helped. He began to act out in anger, get more aggressive in fights. (Although he still never fought without a purpose) He began to talk back to teachers and not show up for class. It took all too long, but when I confronted from him, he spilled. He told me how his non-blood brother, Shiro (the famous all star who graduated from their school a few years before they entered), went missing and that his foster father’s beatings were worsening, so he had run away.

It wasn’t until later that day when I went ‘home’ with him. Even though I had known him for so long, I had never been to his house. And we weren’t even going to his house, we were going to a shack he built in the dessert when he ran away weeks ago. We left on a motorbike that he crafted and arrived shortly. Although the place was a dump, it wasn’t as bad as I had pictured. We grabbed a bag by the front door (Seemingly ready to leave at any time) and went back to my place. I told mama everything (with Keith’s permission) and he was allowed to stay as long as he needed. He still kept his bag next to the front door.

It wasn’t until our junior summer that Keith moved out. Shiro was found and brought back with a new arm and a new scar. After things settled down Hunk, Pidge and I visited. Keith wasn’t there and Shiro told us he barely was. Always either at the gym or doing odd jobs around town. I noticed he still had a bag next to the front door, and decided to find him. I left immediately went to the gym and found him with a punching bag. The bag was tattered and a large KEITH was sown into it.

It wasn’t until then that I confessed to him. I hadn't meant to. I had started out trying to reassure him he didn’t have to leave Shiro anytime soon. “You know he loves you, he’s not going to kick you out.” “That’s the problem, he’s too nice. He doesn't have the heart to tell me to leave.” To how he and his friends won’t leave him. “We will always be here for you. No matter what.” “I’ve been left behind before. It’s only a matter of time before I get left behind again!” Finally, I just ended up blurting out “I love you!” “....What?” He thought it was a joke at first, but soon enough he hugged me and told me he liked me too. He also said that he was scared to get attached so quickly, but wanted to make it work. I couldn’t of agreed more.

It wasn’t until later that year that I finally asked him on a proper date. We decided to just go to an Italian restaurant, but it somehow felt magical. The way the lights danced around him. The way he would laugh, real and unlike anything I heard from him before. For once, he joined in and talked about himself. And as night settled in,  **I learned that I was his first love.**

That’s when I realized that it felt like years since I fell in love with him.

**________________________________________________________**

It’s strange how things can turn out. Back in my younger years I had a happy family. But by age six my mother left and my father died, leaving me alone in the dessert. I was taken to an orphanage, a shelter, but never stayed there longer than a few days. I was given to foster care homes, just to be given back within the week. I went to the Galaxy Garrison, just to be ignored.

It was back in freshman year around midterms that I learned of a boy named Lance. He was the only one who recognized my name at the top of the lists. He was the only one who looked at me as I walked to class. He was the only one who recognized me out of a group of people.

It was back  in the start of sophomore year that I first spoke to Lance. He had caught me beating down some thugs behind the school and called me out on it. Although I was only helping a freshman from getting bullied, I didn’t tell him otherwise. I was the ‘lone wolf’. There was no reason to deny it. There was no reason to be something other than what they thought I was.

It was back about halfway through sophomore year that I realized Lance thought of us as rivals. Although I didn’t really care that I was top of the class, I happened to overhear that Lance was catching up to me. Slowly, but surely. So, playing along, I began to actually  _ try  _ and get better grades than I already had. If he wanted to be rivals, the least I could do is play along.

It was later that same year when I spoke to him again. We got paired up for a project together. And things went differently than I thought. For someone who claimed to be my rival he was awfully… friendly. He talked about his large family at home and all the things he liked to do. It was honestly relaxing as I worked on the project. I couldn't help but ask questions when something caught my interest. For those 45 minutes, I almost felt as if I  _ was  _ part of his family too. Because of both the sky and the ocean, I learned that his favorite color was blue.

It was back in the summer of our sophomore year that we actually became friends. He not only introduced me to his large, and very welcoming, family, but also to his friends that I often saw with him. Hunk and Pidge didn’t even hesitate to add me to their friend circle. We ended up hanging out most of the summer. Typically at Lance or Hunk’s place, but we went out a few times too. I was able to avoid going to my house most days, and all seemed right. I was finally happy. And I finally realized that I loved Lance.

It was back in the beginning of junior year that Shiro disappeared. No one could tell me what happened to him, so I did the one thing I was good at. I lashed out. Fights, talking back, ignoring responsibilities. I began to just stop caring. I began to distance myself from Lance and his friends. I was a fool for thinking I could stay happy with them. All people I care for leave eventually. This was just a wake-up call from the universe. Lance ended up cornering me at school one day and I just couldn’t hold back anymore. I told him what was happening. I yelled at him to leave, just like everyone else. But he hugged me instead. And promised things would be okay.

It was back then, later that day, that I took Lance to my ‘house’. To the shack I built in the middle of the sandy landscape. He didn’t tell me he was upset that this was where I was living for the past month. I grabbed my bag by the door and left. I left my conspiracy board about Shiro’s location. I didn’t need it. It was committed to memory and I knew that I  _ would  _ find him. Lance took me back to his place that night and I received sympathy from his mother. She told me I could stay there as long as I wanted. Although I was happy, and although I trusted her, I left my bag by the door once more, just in case.

It was back in our junior summer that I found Shiro. I was out in the desert on a lead. I hadn’t told Lance or the rest of the McClain’s. There was no need to worry such kind people. He was in the dessert, beaten and missing an arm. But he was  _ alive.  _ I took him to hospital and after a week he was discharged. Somehow (probably Lance) Shiro found out about my living arrangements and had me move in with him. Although Shiro was the brother I never had, I felt like a burden. I found myself working around town and working out more often. Anything to let Shiro live the life he wanted. I was at the gym when Lance had called out to me. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to reassure me. He was trying to show that everything would be okay. But I just couldn’t believe him.

It was back then that he confessed to me. I thought it was a joke. Or maybe some scheme to get me to believe him. But then I looked into his eyes and I knew. He meant every word. “I love you! I want to always be by your side. I want to help you. I want to help you! I want to your right hand man for as long as you’ll have me!” And what can I say? I caved in. I told him I loved him too. “I-I love you too. I’m so scared to get attached again, but with you, it seems worth it? I love you, more than you could possibly know.” That night, I moved my bag from the door.

It was back later that year that we went on a proper date. We went to a Italian restaurant along the coast and all seemed right. He was laughing and telling jokes that I couldn’t help but laugh along to too. It was a weird feeling, having not done so in years. But it was wonderful. And I  **learned that Lance really wanted to be with me forever.**

That’s when I realized that although things change, it isn’t always bad.


	3. You're traveling in a rental car when you hear the thumping of a flat tire. You pull over and discover the thumping is not coming from a flat, after all, but from the trunk. What or who is making the noise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not always what they seem.
> 
> No major warnings. Some light Keith angst, but there's some fluff. (In more ways than one)

It wasn’t even ten minutes before the damn rental car began to break down.

Keith was just your typical teenage runaway, trying to make it from California to Texas where his brother lived. The moment he had scraped enough money together he went out with his suitcase and payed for a nice rental car to get him as far away as it could.

Yet, here he was, only a few streets over with what sounds to be the beginning of a flat tire. It didn’t matter if this was one of their cheaper cars, or if they still gave him a deal, they were so going to get two stars on Yelp later.

Keith pulled the small red car onto the side of a quiet neighborhood. It was night out, and aside from a few porch lights and the stars, it was completely dark out. Keith got out of the car and turned on the flashlight on his phone to check the tires. But surprisingly, one after one, he noticed that the car’s tires were not leaking air at all. Thinking that he made it all up in his tired state, Keith began to walk back to the drivers side of the door. But then, he heard it again.

Now that he was outside of the vehicle he was able to tell that the sound was not from the  _ tiers  _ but from the  _ trunk. _ Slowly, Keith made his was to the back of the car, examining the mysterious trunk. Waiting. Watching.

Then it happened again. Keith thought it would, and was ready. Quickly, without hesitation, he threw open the trunk. It was dark inside but with his phones flashlight he was pretty much able to see the entirety of the trunk. But strangely, there was nothing there.

Then, there was something shuffling behind a spare tire. (Maybe two stars was too harsh after all…) Slowly moving the tire to the side, Keith shone the light into the back.  **There, he saw it. It was a Russian blue cat with a sparkly blue collar was placed around its neck.**

Gently reaching out, he quickly learned that while guarded, the cat was friendly enough. Looking at the name tag he noticed her name was Blue (how original) and that her contact info was on her collar.

“Hey Blue…” Keith said gently, looking into the felines eyes. “Don’t worry, I promise I’ll get you home. I’ve got nothing better to do anyways. Want to come and sit upfront with me? I have the heater turned on, so I promise it’s warm.” Although he felt silly talking to the cat, Blue seemed to understand him and, cautiously, allowed herself to be picked up. “There we go. I mean no harm, see?”

Keith slowly walked to the drivers side and sat down. The car was heated and the cat seemed to immediately become less tense. It  _ was  _ winter. Even if they were in California, they were almost bordering Canada. It couldn’t have been warm back there. Getting out his phone, Keith quickly dialed the number on the cats collar. It didn’t even take two rings for the other line to answer.

“Who is this?” They asked. Definitely male and they sounded tired.

“Hi. Sorry to call you so late. But it seems that I found your cat?”

The man on the other line immediately seemed to perk up. “Really?! You really found her?! I was looking everywhere! Where are you now?”

“I’m near the border of California and Canada.”

The line was silent for a moment. “I can’t believe Nyma took my little girl so far.” He grumbled. Keith was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear that, so he ignored it. “I don’t know if I can get her tonight.” He sighed, sounding defeated.

“It’s your address on the collar, right? I can drive her to you.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

Looking at the collar, he noticed that the man lived about three hours south. Seeing as it was further away than his 'home', he saw no problem in it. “Yeah. It actually works out great for me too.”

“You mean it?”

“Yup. My dad lives near Canada and seeing as I’m running  _ away  _ from home, I don’t see an issue.” Keith stated bluntly. There was no point in lying, so why bother?

“Whoa. Dude… you okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not everyday someone runs away. You doing okay? Have a game plan.?”

Keith couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from within him. “Yeah, yeah. He was just an alcoholic with anger issues. I figured I could go to Texas where my brother is… although I haven’t exactly told him that yet.”

“How about you just room with me?”

“...What?”

“My roommate just moved out to live with his girlfriend, I need someone else to live here or else it will be just too quiet.”

“You don’t know me. You could hate me. Or I could be a serial killer.”

“Nah, I don’t think so. You’re too nice. Doing all of this just to bring my cat back…”

“A serial killer who happens to like cats?”

Now it was Lance’s turn to laugh. “I’m willing to take my chances.”

“Yeah? Well then, I’ll be seeing you in a few hours.”

Little did Keith know that Blue would lead him to a love he had never expected.


	4. Your favorite article of clothing has finally outlived its life. Its time to say goodbye but you love it so much you feel a need to send it off properly. Write a prompt dedicated to that piece of clothing and all the times you shared together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Lance with a happy ending.   
> Although some good things come to an end, that doesn't mean you should stop smiling.

Lance stared sadly at the worn green jacket. The article of clothing had been with him for many years and it seemed as if it's time was just about up. But, how can you just let something go that had been by your side for so long? It is almost as if you would be losing a leg. A piece of yourself.

But there is no way Lance can hold onto the fabric anymore, if you could even call it that. It was worn and frayed, the color almost completely gone. With a sleeve missing and burn marks around the back, the jacket had just become some cloth that permanently resided at the bottom of his drawer.

**Lance could still remember the time that he had received the jacket as if it was yesterday, but in reality it has been 13 years.** He had received it from his eldest brother, Rick, on his 10th birthday. Looking back on it, it seems pretty obvious that it was just a hand-me-down gift, but at that time, Lance thought it was the coolest thing ever. With Rick moving out and starting college, it was as if he had given Lance a piece of himself. Neither of them knew that it would become such a large part in Lance’s life.

Lance wore the jacket more often than not as the years went on. And at age 13, he had landed himself a date with one of the most popular girls in school.  **He can’t even remember her name now, but he remembers how she had rejected him a few times but when he asked with the jacket on?** Boom, a date. Things didn’t last with mystery girl,  **but Lance was able to take comfort in burying himself in the jacket.**

**After that, Lance made it a habit to always wear the jacket whenever something important would happen.** Tests, dates, family events, you name it, he wore it. And when he got accepted into the Galaxy Garrison? Of course that hoodie was on his shoulders.

He wasn’t able to wear it during the school day at the Garrison, having school uniforms and all,  **but studying and dates were all fair game.** It seemed only good followed Lance when he wore the jacket, so  _ of course _ he wore it when he snuck out with his new best friend, Hunk. Things didn’t exactly turn out how he had hoped, but Lance still couldn’t say it was  _ bad. _ If they never saw Pidge sneaking out, then they wouldn’t of noticed the crash, which lead them to find Keith, who found Shiro, and showed them the Blue lion’s cave, which took them to space, which forced them all to become defenders of the universe. So, yeah.  **That was all thanks to his jacket.**

But the magic didn’t stop there.  **The green piece of clothing had offered comfort more than once during their space journey. It kept him sane and smiling, even when he didn’t think he could anymore.** It was something from home, something more valuable to him then what the rest of the universe seemed to offer. And during his time in space, it had even brought him closer to Keith than he could ever imagine.

Lance was sent on a solo mission a few galaxies away at one point because he was ‘the most sociable’ and most likely able to form an alliance with those planets. He wasn’t gone too long, maybe a few days, tops. But when he arrived to the castle, everyone had greeted him at the doorway except Keith. At first he figured it was just typical Keith, but then he found him in the lounge.  **Keith was fast asleep on the sofa with, you guessed it, Lance’s jacket clutched to his chest.** Somehow, this was able to get Lance to connect the dots. Keith wasn’t as standoffish as he had seemed, not really. He cared for the rest of the team like a family and worried about them, even if he didn’t show it outright.

Lance started being nicer to Keith after that and soon the two went from rivals to friends. Then, unexpectedly, friends to lovers. It’s funny how a few years in space can change your opinion of someone.

**Lance’s jacket still hadn’t left his side, but was moved into one of his dresser drawers after a particularly bad attack left it in almost ruins.** It had been a few months since he had even last  _ thought  _ of the jacket, but now that he was packing up to finally go home, he knew it was time to let go. He had gained new good luck charms while in space, and he was finally going to see his family again. It seemed silly to hold onto the fabric, no matter how much he wanted to.

**So, without further delay, Lance threw the article of clothing into the waste bin** just as Keith popped his head through the door. “Hey, Lance. You okay? You’ve been in here a while.”

Lance smiled. “Yup! Just thinking of some old memories.”

Keith smiled back. It was small, but it was still there. “Yeah. If feels… strange to leave after so long. But your family is probably dying to see you again.”

“Ah ah ah. Not just me, Keith. You too.”

Keith chuckled softly. “They don’t even know I exist.”

“Not  _ yet.  _ Once they do, they will miss all the time that they spent not knowing you. ”

Keith laughed for real this time. Light-hearted and soleful. “C’mon. We entered the MIlky Way a few minutes ago. We should land on Earth soon.”

Without even thinking to look back, Lance stood up, grabbed his bag, and shut off the light to his room. The luck from the jacket may be gone and worn, but now Lance has Keith by his side for luck, and that’s all he needs.


	5. You've come to the end of the road with something important in your life—a relationship with a lover; moving out of your childhood home; graduation from school; etc. Write a scene wrapped around that moment, describing how you felt (good and bad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4 Semi-spoilers

The Galra shield wasn’t being penetrated by any attacks that we gave it. Voltron was running out of time as it seemed that death was looming over everyone. The rebel forces, Voltron, and Keith.

Keith was in a small ship a little ways from the mighty Voltron, racking his brain for some way to get through this. To save Voltron and the universe with it. Then, as he listened to the screams from the coms, he knew what to do.

Keith informed the others that he had a plan, and they all urged him on, encouraging him to get on with it.

He heard Coran and Matt’s protest over the coms before he turned them off. He had to do this, surely they would understand that. This wasn’t about him or his safety. This was about Voltron and beating the Galra. This was about the universes only hope.

It was strange, as he rushed is ship towards the shield, he had a burst of emotion within him. Something that hasn’t happened to him in years.

**He was sad.** They wouldn’t be upset once that they realized he was gone. He was replaceable, just an unknown soldier in the war. He was just a monster that they needed at one time. He meant nothing to them, just like how he meant nothing to the rest of the universe. He would be gone in a heap of smoke and no one would notice.

**He was happy.** With this sacrifice his friends would be able to continue fighting. Then the universe would be saved and then the paladins would be able to return home. If there was anything they deserved more, it was to go back home and to see their families again.

But he wasn’t scared. Death happens to all at one point, so why not now? No one would stop him. This was the end.

Keith closed his eyes as his ship collide with the force field. And everything turned white.

 

_ Lance and the others rejoiced as the field went down. Whatever Keith did, it worked! They were saved! _

_ But then, they heard crying from within their comms. Lance, now filled with worry, asked “What’s wrong?” _

_ Matt was the one who spoke. Voice weak and choppy. “I-It’s Keith. He’s… he’s…” _

_ “Gone.” Coran finished, sounding lost. _

_ “...What?” _

_ All the cheering had stopped. Voltron turned to where the explosion took place. There, in the void of space, was pieces of Keith’s ship, but Keith was nowhere to be found. _

_ “Keith crashed himself into the the f-field to save you guys. He’s dead. He’s.. oh god he’s dead.” _

_ Dread resigned within all the pilots. Pidge began screaming at him for being an idiot, Hunk sobbed loudly, Shiro solemnly spoke a mantera of “no”s. And Lance… Lance separated from Voltron. Trying to find a body. Something they could save. But there was really nothing there to take back, to bury. Keith was gone and they had only cheered him on. _


	6. You are showering one morning when you notice a tattoo on your body that you're quite sure you don't remember getting. What is it, how did you get it, and what does it mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are showering one morning when you notice a tattoo on your body that you're quite sure you don't remember getting. What is it, how did you get it, and what does it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this about a few years ago so it's pretty trash and unedited...  
> Enjoy!

It has been four years since the Galra Empire was taken down and the paladins returned to Earth. Even though they had been through so much together while fighting in space, it didn’t take long for everyone to go their separate ways.

Keith Kogane, former red and black paladin, rebel leader, and Blade of Marmora member, is the only member of Voltron who vaguely knows where everyone else wandered off too. What can he say? Old habits die hard, and it’s always reassuring to know that everyone is okay. 

Shiro had gone with Allura and Coran on a world tour, using funds that the government had given them as hush money shortly after arriving on Earth. Shiro had offered for Keith to come with them as well, but he had refused. Dealing with two aliens in foreign places was already a lot to handle, Shiro didn’t need a hot-headed punk to make it worse. Keith still kept in contact with them, about once every month to make sure that they were safe and no one gave them trouble.

Once Pidge and her family got back, they went straight to work in space technology. The trio wanted to make sure that nothing like the Kerberos mission happened again, so they spent most of their time making additions to space crafts. But that’s not all, Pidge also separated from the Holts and made her own company that makes futuristic technology to make lives easier. (Most of it was roughly based on Altean tech, not that anyone else knew that). And soon enough, her face was all over every billboard for her breakthroughs in technology for cheap prices. There became no such thing as a home ‘without a Holt appliance.’

Hunk used his money to open the bakery that he and his mom were talking about for years. Not long after, it became the talk of the town and now there is an entire chain of them across the US. Keith even heard that they were going to start opening overseas. The most popular is definitely the one where Hunk and his mom run it directly, but each store has its heavenly charm.

Lance went back home and spent time with his entire family. He used his money to help his parents pay the bills and even got a job, that he didn’t  _ need,  _ to support his siblings. His parents tried to get him to just relax, but he kept insisting that he had to make up for lost time. Currently, Lance is running their family grocery store and sending the money back to his distant family in Cuba. Lance and Hunk still talk often with each other and even support each other's businesses from time to time.

Keith, on the other hand, pretty much disappeared from the radar. After giving his report and collecting his cash, he moved back to his shed in the dessert. The place had been ransacked and was almost falling apart, but repairs were easy enough. Shiro was the only one who knew where he went, and he planned to keep it that way. The less people worried about him, the less likely anyone was to get hurt. Besides, as far as Keith knows, no one has even asked for him since they got back to Earth. So now Keith mainly spends his days training, waiting for some call to danger that may never come.

After a long day of working in the dessert, all Keith wanted was a nice, calm shower. And that’s exactly what he planned to do. After stripping down and stepping into the shower stall as he had done so many times before, Keith began to feel a slight burn from his neck to the side of his collar bone. Now, it wouldn’t of been a surprise if it was sunburn, he  _ was  _ outside working all day. But this felt… different. It wasn’t on the skin, like sunburn usually was, it was burning  _ under  _ his skin.

Shocked, Keith easily left the sanctuary of his shower to looking the mirror above the sink. There, right under his jaw, was something he knows he didn’t wake up with this morning. **A beautifully red and orange tattoo of flames stretched from right under his jaw, down his neck, and across his left collar bone.**

Keith honestly didn’t mind the new tattoo. Being in space with alien life forms dulled his sense of what was considered 'weird'. It looked nice and the colors were vibrant and almost full of life. What bothered him was  _ how  _ it got there. Unless he was drugged and dragged away, there was no way it would appear on his skin. Keith had been working outside all day, there wasn’t a moment he rested until he came inside to get a shower. And that’s when… the burning started. Maybe it appeared then? But if so, then why now? What did it mean? Being in space for so long, Keith had seen and experienced so many weird things happening, but nothing like this has happened before.

Getting dressed, Keith stepped out of the cramped bathroom and looked around the rest of his shack. Nothing was out of place from before, exactly as he had left it this morning. That eliminated the idea that someone had come in to do this to him.

Then, there was a quick knock at the door.

Shiro was still in Japan with Allura and Coran the last he checked, and he was the only one that knew he was here. Readying his dagger that he kept with him, Keith slowly made his way to the front door. Another series of knocks echoed through the  almost empty shack.

Keith wasted no more time and opened the door, being the impulsive one he is, concealing the dagger behind him. Easy to use, hard to see. Honestly, Keith doesn't really know what he was expecting to see on the other side of the door. The government? An alien? The galra? Whatever he was thinking before, it certainly wasn’t  _ this. _

Keith stared owlishly at the figure in front of him. There, in the bright moonlight on his porch, was the one and only, Lance McClain. How he found him, why he was here, those things didn’t matter. The shock seemed to shoot out all other thoughts as he looked at the man in front of him, causing him to drop his dagger.

“Lance…?” Keith breathed out. “What, what are you doing here?”

It was then that Keith noticed the tears hiding in Lance’s eyes, unshed. The way his voice wavered when he spoke brought Keith back to the present. “What do you think I’m doing here, idiot?”

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Keith asked, panic icing his veins.

“Am I okay? Am  _ I  _ okay? Keith! No one has even  _ heard  _ from you since we got back to Earth!”

Keith let out a sigh. “You scared me, Lance. I thought you were dying or we were being attacked or something.”

“Keith, this isn’t a joke.” Lance said, voice going dark. “Do you have any idea how worried I was? How worried we all were?”

Keith tilted his head slightly. “No one came looking for me though? Everyone seemed fine the last time I checked?”

“So you’ve been watching us.” although his voice sounded accusing, there didn't seem to be any real malice in the accusation.

Shit. “I check up on all of you every once in a while. Every month or so.”

“In person?”

“Not as much recently. Most times I have someone I know give me updates.”

“So your saying, that you found me and didn’t say anything? Didn’t bother to show me that you were alive?”

“It’s not like that, Lance.”

“Then what is it like, Keith? Spell it out for me because I’m just so fucking confused!”

“I didn’t want to hurt you. Or anyone. The less people that knew where I was the better. According to the government, I don’t exist. I never did.” Keith gave a short laugh. “Want to know how I got into the Garrison?”

“Keith, that’s not what we are talking about. Don’t change the subject.”

Keith ignored him and continued. “I just wandered in. I was tired of wandering the desert and found the Garrison building. I didn’t even know what it was at the time. I just saw groups of people my age walking in and blended with the crowd.  They didn’t even find me suspicious! They thought it was a computer error that I wasn’t on the roster and then added me to a classroom. They never did figure it out either." Keith let out a sigh as Lance crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. " But do you see what I’m trying to tell you? My life is practically a lie. I don’t want to drag anyone into it.”

“...Drag anyone into it?” Lance glared at Keith. “Drag anyone into it?! So are you saying that you didn’t drag me into it when you saved us from the Garrison? Are you saying that meant nothing!?”

“Lance-”

“Shut up Keith! I don’t want to hear any more bullshit! Are you saying it was a lie how you survived in the dessert for a year? Was it a lie when you drove us all off the side of that cliff? Was it a lie when you lead us all to the blue lion? Was it a lie when we met Allura and Coran? Was it a lie every time we formed Voltron? Was saving the universe all a lie? Were all those fights, all those people we lost along the way a lie? Was becoming a family with us… all a lie?”

“You guys only tolerated me. I understand that. You don’t have to sugar coat it, I know. And that’s okay.”

“...You can’t be serious.”

“What?”

“There’s no way you seriously believe that.”

“What are you talking about?”

“..You seriously have no idea?” The tears that were stowed away fell down his face slowly.

Panicking, Keith gently took his arm and lead him inside. He gingerly sat Lance down on the couch and sat beside him, watching cautiously. Before he could say anything, Lance wrapped his arms around him tightly.

A hug. Keith didn’t really know what to do, so he slowly began to pat Lance's back. 

“I’m so sorry Keith.” Lance said between tears.

“What are you talking about now?”

“You should of never been allowed to feel like that. I can’t believe I didn’t even notice that you felt so disconnected from us. We were together up there for years! You were always helping us out so I just thought-”

“Helping you guys out? What do you mean?”

“Oh now I  _ know  _ you're pulling my leg.”

Keith gave him a blank stare, obviously confused.

“Keith! I would of thought you went and lived under a rock if I wasn’t with you that entire time!” A deep sigh “Geez. Even if you forget about Voltron and the war and the blade, you helped us out so much. Shiro told me how you would tell him things about himself on Earth when everything became too much. How much it helped to remember what he was fighting for.

You also helped Hunk prepare food any time we hosted a banquet. I didn’t even think of that! You cut his stress in  _ half  _ just by being there for him.

Whenever Pidge would stay up into the late hours of the night, you would check on her and make sure that not only she went to bed, but that she ate in the morning. She told me how, at the time, it felt like you were mothering her. But when her mind cleared she was always grateful someone was there to rein her in.”

“Lance, that’s not-”

“I’m not finished! Not only did you stay up later than Pidge some nights to help Allura and Coran come up with battle plans, but you told them stories of how wonderful Earth was. You wanted them to understand why we wanted to go home, and they did. But there’s more to it then that. I know you didn’t want to come back. I  _ know.  _ You told me that you didn’t really have many good memories here. That everything was just lonely and dull. But you made them believe in Earth’s beauty, even when you didn’t.

And me… You helped me Keith. So, so many times. Telling me you wanted to train, or that you were bored and wanted to swim. Sometimes you would just wordlessly show up with an altean movie for us to watch. You were trying to distract me from my homesickness. I get that now. And you know what? It always worked. I always felt lighter, ready to take on the universe. That’s all because of you.”

Lance let out a light sigh, smile on his features. “Remember when Pidge got sick? Like,  _ really  _ sick? Everyone was freaking out and Coran said that the healing pods couldn’t heal illness, just physical injuries. No one knew what it was or where it came from.” A small laugh. “We all turned to Shiro for help because, you know, he was the ‘space dad’. He looked just as confused as us and admitted he never took a first aid course. Then you, you just walked right past us and into Pidge’s room without hesitation. You took care of her when no one else could. You didn’t leave her bedside unless absolutely necessary for all four days that she was sick. It was amazing!”

“Any one of you would of done the same. It’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal! You were  _ always  _ there for us. For your team, your  _ family,  _ even if we weren’t there for you.”

Keith felt his face get hot with slight embarrassment from all his small deeds. He wanted to disagree, say that they were there for him more than he ever was for them. But he didn't. “None of this explains why your here, Lance.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “I thought it was obvious. I missed you Keith, I was worried about you. And…”

“And?”

“I don’t want you to be alone anymore.”

“What?”

“Come home with me, Keith.”

“Lance, what on Earth are you saying? I can’t just go to your home on a whim. Did you even think this through?”

“Keith, you’re back alone in the  _ dessert. _ But not just in the dessert, but in a fucking  _ shack.  _ I already talked to everyone else at home about it before I came here and they’re totally fine with it. My mom even hit me for not bringing you here sooner.”

“That’s dandy Lance, really. But what makes you think I want to leave with you.? How do you know I don’t love the dessert or have sentimental attachments here?”

Lance took one glance around the room. “Even if you ‘love’ the dessert, there’s no way you have a huge attachment here. For one, there are still heavily damaged areas that look like they haven’t even bothered to be fixed. And second, this place just isn’t… lived in.”

Keith gave him a confused look. “I do live here?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Well,  _ yeah. _ It just doesn't really look like it. The only things in here is this couch, a blanket, and the cork board where you had your blue lion discoveries on it. It definitely doesn't look like you spend much time here.”

“Alright, you caught me. But what is your plan exactly? We just walk out of here, go to your home and I magically become part of your big happy family? I don’t think so. I’m not normal Lance. I don’t know how to get close to others, physically or emotionally. I have trust issues and an anger problem. I like to be alone and sometimes the quiet is all that can calm me down. Big groups of people stress me out and the whole space war really messed me up more than before. Noises in the night always wake me up, I keep a knife with me at literally at all times, and if I get anything more than my hips underwater I freak out.” Keith took a deep breath, reigning his thoughts back in. “And what after that? I can’t stay with you guys forever. It’s  _ safer  _ for me to be alone here. It’s less likely that I’ll end up hurting someone. Besides, I don’t want to go.” Keith finished, looking away with a pout.

That’s when something strange happened. Keith’s neck began to  _ burn.  _ It was as if the flames added to his skin became real and caught fire to his veins. He wanted to yell out, scream for it to just stop, but he didn’t. He did twitch, scrunching up his face for only a second in pain before concealing it with that stoic look he always held.

“You’re lying.” Lance stated. It was a fact. And somehow, it was  _ true. _

“What?”

**“You felt that burning, right? Allura set that up in all of us it’s kinda like a truth tattoo. She planned on just using it every once in a while to make sure we didn’t spill her secret about the Alteans, but I had her activate yours.”**

“Why?”

“I wanted to know the truth. I wanted to know how  _ you  _ felt and what  _ you  _ wanted. But I know how you are. I knew you would lie your way out of it. Keith.” Lance cupped Keith’s face with his hands. “Come home with me. Become a part of our weird family. We don’t care if your not ‘normal’, we all have issues. Just let us go through this  _ together _ . You don’t have to shoulder all of this alone anymore.

After a beat of silence, Keith slowly, ever so slowly, nodded. “Okay.” His voice cracked, tears threatening to spill. For as long as he could remember, this is all he wanted. To treasure and to be treasured.

And if the radiating smile on Lance’s face was anything to go by, he had gained just that.


	7. Give Me A Chance

Lotor has been on the Altean ship for almost four months now, and due to slip of the tongue about a week ago, Lotor knew about Keith being a half breed. Which is all fine and dandy if he hadn’t become so  _ obsessed.  _  It was a nightmare for Keith.

Kieth could just be walking down the hall and all of a sudden Lotor would appear and ask about his heritage. Which is something Keith very much didn’t want to go into.  _ Everyday _ Lotor would find him and just crush him with all his questions. “What did she look like?” “Do you have photos on this ‘Earth’ of yours?” “How old were you when she left?” “Do you even remember anything about her?” “Why did she leave?” “Was it because of you?” “What did she see in your human father? He obviously wasn’t that great.”

On one particularly bad day for Keith, he snapped.

The day had begun with Keith having zero hours of sleep. He was up all night looking up information on the planet they were to be visiting in the next few days, and all their customs so that he didn’t somehow start another war by waving the wrong way. When the breakfast announcement came on, Keith was so startled that he threw his knife into the speaker. Coran wasn’t exactly happy about that, but being the man he is, he was easily forgiven. Then at breakfast with a wonderful plate of food goo, Lance spilled his entire bowl on him, staining what little clothes he had. And due to his exhaustion, training was an absolute nightmare. Let’s just say he has some new bruises that are going to last a while. So now, he was resting in his boyfriend's arms in the lounge, almost falling asleep as his hair was being combed through by Lance’s fingers.

And that’s when Lotor showed up.

“So Keith…” His voice drawled out, causing Keith’s eyes to shoot open and Lance to glare daggers at the purple man. “If you’re half galra, do you think your beastly desires will send you on a rampage? Maybe that’s why your so angry all the time.”

Keith growled at the man. Actually  _ growled. _ “Shut up, Lotor. I don’t want to deal with you.”

“See what I mean? That was pretty animalistic if you ask me. Almost… monstrous.”

“I’m warning you, Lotor.” Keith tensed. “Leave me alone.”

“Or what?” He scoffed. “What’s the poor little human half breed going to do, huh? You obviously don’t know what you’re doing. I mean, your dating some  _ human  _ who could never possibly understand your other half.”

Keith lunged from the couch and pinned Lotor to the floor in one swift movement. Obviously caught by surprise, Lotor gasped at the small man above him.

“Shut up! You can talk shit about me, my family, my past, it doesn't matter! But don’t you fucking dare bring Lance into this!”

“Keith, it’s alright.” Lance spoke from behind him.

“No, it’s not ‘alright’. Who does he think he is to speak lowly of you! He needs to learn a fucking lesson!”

Keith began to raise his fist but Lance gently held his arm. “It’s been a long day, Keith. Let’s just go lie down okay?”

Keith huffed angrily but nodded. Standing up, he looked to Lotor who still played shocked on the floor. “I have had it Lotor. I don’t want you talking to me anymore unless it’s to do with the collation.”

Lance wrapped his arm around Keith and lead him to the door. But before they could cross the threshold, Lotor spoke up.  **“Give me a chance.”**

Keith turned to look at him. “Excuse me?”

**“Give me a chance.”**

“I’m pretty sure I’ve given you plenty of chances.”

“I just wanted you to understand that I was willing to help locate your mother and help you with your heritage. I guess I just can’t hold my tongue. I didn’t mean for this. I didn’t mean for any of this..."

Keith shook his head as the door closed behind him, leaving the prince to be abandoned once more.


	8. Your character wears a piece of jewelry to remind them why they keep fighting for their cause. What is it and how did they get it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT SPOILERS  
> Mainly Shiro x Adam that leads into the Klance that you came here for.
> 
> No Warnings

LIGHT SEASON 7 SPOILERS

(If you know who Adam is and you've seen the trailer then you should be fine.)

 

Shiro was currently in the back of the black lion as Keith piloted it back to Earth. The process was painfully slow, alt least compared to the fast pace lives they’ve been living this past year. Well, he had been stuck in the astral plane for a good portion of it, but still.

Krollia was helping Keith navigate so that Shiro could take a break, which he was equal parts thankful and reluctant.

As Shiro sat down on his make-shift bed, he felt something in the back of his pants pocket. Confused, Shiro took the item out of his pocket and looked at it in surprise. This...was quite the surprise.

**It was a ring. A golden band meant to fit a finger that was not his own. It looked a little rough around the edges, but overall it was in great condition all things considered. Naturally, Shiro reconsidered it instantly. He had bought it about three years ago, months before the Kerberos mission.**

That was a time when things were looking up. He had enough money to not worry about funds, Keith was getting better in both classes and discipline, the Kerberos mission was almost ready, and things with Adam were running as smoothly as ever.

They had been dating for years, pretty much since they entered the Garrison as students and together they worked their way up to pilots and instructors. Sure, they had their fair share of spats, as every couple does, but life was good. They were good. So good, in fact, that Shiro had bought that ring with the intention of proposing to the young male.

But then his illness got worse.

Soon the faces that were encouraging him to go on the mission, were telling him to just sit it out. That it wasn’t worth potentially losing his life over. That it was just another mission.

But it wasn’t, not to Shiro anyway. Space was his life and he couldn’t just give up. He had been working for his dream since he was six. Everyone told him that it was crazy, that it just couldn’t be done. But he had proved them all wrong through hard work and determination. He lost so many friends along the way, so absorbed with what felt to be the one constant in his life. His goal.  _ Space.  _ And he just couldn’t give it up for anything.

Even if it broke him to leave Adam in a way that he himself couldn’t fully understand.

Shiro’s mind couldn’t help but to wander to all of the good things he left behind on Earth. His students at the Garrison, his mom, the 24 hour cafeteria that didn’t have  _ any  _ space goo, and so, so many more little things that he took for granted. He couldn’t help but wonder where Keith would be now if he had just stayed on Earth.

And not to mention Adam. God, did he miss Adam. Waking up beside him each morning. Going on walks, waking up early for classes, grading papers together, talking about their dreams and their future, all his small smiles and his laugh that Shiro swore sounded like bells.

Shiro looked at the ring in his hand with a small smile. Sure, they left on bad terms, but, Shiro would propose when he got to Earth. He needed Adam more than he realized, and all the time he spent thinking in the astral plane had proved that to him. But he was sure everything was going to be okay.

“Keith!” A voice, Lances voice, shouted through the speakers of the cockpit. “Watch where your flying!”

“Trust me, Lance.” Keith couldn’t hide the smile in his tone. “I knew where I was flying.”

“Some team leader you are!” Lance teased back.

“Well, you’re my right hand man. So what does that tell you?”

"That I've got the best job and the best boyfriend in the universe?"

" _Lance."_

"Even if he is a hot--head with a mullet."

_ "Lance!" _

Shiro smiled as he laid down and closed his eyes, placing the ring back in his pocket.  _ Yeah, everything was going to be just fine. _


	9. Another Month Gone and Still No _______

The castle was quiet as it drifted through space. Even though, according to their time system, it was midday no one was up and about the ship. If one did not know and only took a glance at the structure, it would be said that the castle was abandoned.

In reality, everyone was in their rooms just staring off into some distant place that wasn’t really there. It was all in their heads. But, they haven’t gone mad. They knew full well that it was just their imagination giving them all something to look at as they struggled too not fall into the abyss of sleep. Because sleeping now would throw everyone's schedule for a loop and, simply put, they would be doomed.

**Truth is, this was the second month that was gone and there was still no coffee.** Although they were all fine in the beginning of this grand space adventure, some things changed after visiting the earth store in the space mall. Before they were all chased out, Lance had spotted the section of coffee shelves in the back and having ‘earned’ some gak, he went and bought a few tubs for the group. Which was all fine and dandy and nice  _ until _ they ran out.

It started off small, just a cup in the morning to boost their day. Then, Pidge started having some at night to keep her awake while making new inventions for her and the team. Then Shiro, Allura, and Coran took up late night debriefs for future missions. Hunk took up late night/early morning stress cooking and Keith had insomnia, so it was easier for him to keep his energy up during the day with more cups as the day went on.

The only one who didn’t fall into this coffee addiction, ironically enough, was Lance. He stuck to one cup in the morning and then carried on his day as always. So when the castles stock ran out, it wasn’t a big deal to Lance. What  _ was  _ a big deal was the fact that everyone's energy crashed within a week. No one was active or lively as they used to be, so Lance decided to just stay in his room whenever he wasn’t eating or going on missions.

Lance, getting tiered of the sight of his ceiling after staring at it for so long, decided he had enough. It was his fault that this was happening, even if this wasn’t his intention, so he was going to fix it. Plain and simple.

Literally jumping out of bed, Lance jogged out of his room and towards the main deck. Stepping in, he realized that no one else was present. But of course they weren’t. There were no threats and training was over so everyone was most likely in their rooms, just as Lance had been before he came here.

Opening up one of the consuls, Lance pulled up a large map of the solar system they were currently in. Quickly glancing past each planet and star, he soon found what he was looking for. There was another floating space mall in this area too, it wasn’t the same one but it seemed to have an earth store too, so it was worth a shot.

Lance inputted the area into the navigation system and sat down where Coran usually worked. Now, Lance may not may have been the best pilot at the Garrison, and he had never flown anything as big and advanced as this. But, to be fair, he could’ve said the same thing about the blue lion when he first piloted her. Lance planned on keeping it on auto pilot, but if something were to happen he had confidence that he could move the ship at least out of harms way.

It took longer, a lot longer, than it would’ve been if he portal jumped the castle, but soon enough the castle stopped and just outside the doors where more, noticeably smaller, ships parked outside a colorful and glowing building. The space mall looked clean and friendly enough, but before leaving the castle doors Lance took his bayard, better safe than sorry.

Lance turned once inside the large building  and sped walked past stores of many variations, from food, to movies, to clothing. Just like malls on earth, there was a little bit of everything spread within the store. But Lance had a goal. And no map.

But, as luck would have it, it only took him 15 minutes to find the store. Honestly, Lance was relived to find it at all. There was always the chance of it being closed, moved, or shut down entirely. But there it was in all its unknown glory. With a smile and a huff of relief, Lance walked in.

“Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!” the shopkeeper greeted excitedly. “Anything I can help you with?”

“Uh...coffee?”

“....What is...coffee?”

Lance scratched his back awkwardly, looking around the store “Uh, it comes in little pouches? It’s a black powder? But not gunpowder…?”

“Ah!” he snapped his fingers and began walking to the back of the store “Do you mean cofffffeeee?”

He pointed to the rows of coffee packets and containers and Lance perked up. “Yeah! This is the stuff. How much for…” Lance pointed at one of the large containers. “...one of those?”

“I’ll tell you what. These things just aren’t selling. You can take whatever you can carry for ten gak!”

“...Are you sure about that? I’m pretty sure I can carry all of it.”

“Yup! Ten gak on all of  it is still more than what I’ve been making on it.”

Lance slammed the money on the counter and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He had a job to do.

 

15 minutes later and Lance had managed to carry all three shelves of coffee in his arms in one large tower of goods. Honestly stacking them and the weight were the easy parts, getting said stack out of the store door was another story entirely. It took some will power and calculation, but he had done it. Sure it cost him ten gak, his eyesight, and now he was getting weird stares, but it was worth it if this brought some bounce back to the paladin. No, wait, the  _ paladins.  _ There was more than one. Yuuup.

Before he could get to the hall that lead to the exit, he bumped into someone, not being able to see anything in front of him and all. Luckily, he was able to keep everything in his arms balanced as he fell, but now he had no idea how he was going to stand back up without everything falling over.

“Lance?” the voice of the person he bumped into, that suspiciously sounded like Keith, asked.

“Keith?” Lance asked as he popped his head around the side of all the boxes and containers, a slight blush on his face from the embarrassment of being caught. “What are you doing here?”

“I was in the castle when I noticed our favorite sharpshooter didn’t show up to dinner.”

“Dinner? I’ve been in here  _ that _ long?”

“I guess so. What’s all this anyway?”

“...Coffee?”

“No way, dude!” he beamed excitedly, seemingly, at least to Lance, lighting up the whole room. ”How much did this cost?”

“Ten gak. He said it would pay for whatever I could carry.”

Keith snorted and shook his head “So naturally, you took it all.”

Lance attempted a shrug, arms still full of merch. “Expect anything less? And besides, who knows when we can make a pit stop again. You guys go through this stuff so fast it actually scares me a bit.” he said with a smirk.

“Us? Scare you? Impossible.” Keith began to unstack the pile from Lance's arms and into his own. In the end, Keith and Lance could barely see over their piles, but it was a big improvement from before. With this amount, they should  _ actually  _ be able to fit through the doors.

“You didn’t have to help me out.” Lance says quietly.

“Maybe not, but you didn’t have to go out of your way to get more coffee either.”

“Well, you seemed so down without it. I missed you hanging around me and the others more often. You honestly looked more alive than you had before. So if bringing your spirits up with coffee is what it takes, I'm buying some damn coffee.”

After a beat of silence, Lance looked to Keith to see his face glowing a soft red. “Geez…” Keith said shacking his head with a chuckle. “Going this far for your rival?”

It was then that Lance realized what he said. He was going to take it back, saying he meant everyone in the castle and not Keith exclusively, but before the words could leave his lips he realized that wasn’t true. He genuinely missed having Keith around. He missed his small smiles, and his quiet laughs. He missed everything about the emo haired boy. So instead, he said “I would do anything to make you smile for as long as I can.”


	10. Write a scene that starts at exactly 8:33am. Write the time in 15 minute increments as you build the story. PART1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write a scene that starts at exactly 8:33am. Write the time in 15 minute increments as you build the story. Part 1
> 
> No warnings

**8:33am**

 

Keith walked into the kitchen, not making eye contact with any of the other beings in the room. He was the last one there for breakfast, which is ironic considering he was the first one out of bed. You could say he was the first one awake too, but does it really count if he didn’t go to bed in the first place?

He ate quietly, subconsciously drowning out all of the other conversations as he ate. He didn’t mean to, not really. Just because he didn’t go out of his way to socialize didn’t mean that he went out of his way to  _ not  _ socialize either. But ever since he came back from the blade, he couldn’t help but to feel that he lost his place.

He didn’t belong with Voltron, not  _ really. _ There was no place for him here anymore. He couldn’t be a pilot any of the lions and it felt as if everyone’s dynamic with him shifted. He didn’t belong to the Blade of Marmora seeing as he wasn’t really one of them to begin with. He was only half galran and the blade wasn’t really his. It was his mothers. That was another reason not to go back to the Blade, he couldn’t face the woman who was absent for 19 years and then suddenly wanted to act like they knew each other all their lives. He didn’t belong on Earth either. He wasn’t human and it’s not like anyone was waiting there for him anyway. So the question is, where  _ does  _ he belong?

 

**8:48**

 

Keith stood up from his spot from the table once he finished and put his bowl in the sink. Looking at the schedule on the ‘food cooler’ it seemed it was Coran’s turn on dishes today. Looking closer, he realized his name wasn’t even  _ on _ the list anymore.

‘Right.’ he thought sadly as he made his way to the training deck. ‘I’m not a member, I’m just a  _ guest. Temporary.’ _

Once he made it to the large white room, Keith started up on the level five gladiator. He remembers how  _ hard  _ even level one used to be to him. To everyone. But war changes even the best and bravest of people. Keith could now blow through this level if he actually tried. Which was the  _ exact  _ reason why he chose it. Soon, the paladins would be here for their team training. He figured it would be best to end this before then.

 

**9:03**

 

Just as he finished to robot off, taking longer than usual with his mind preoccupied, the door to the training room whooshed open and Lance strode in, armor and all. The second he saw Keith, a surprised smile covered his face. “Hey Keith! I can’t say I expected you to be here.”

“Yeah...Just finishing up before the team training started.”

“Well, yeah. How else are you going to participate?”

“I...wasn’t planning to. I’m not exactly part of the team anymore, Lance.”

“Well, maybe not directly. Bu your still one of us, Keith.”

Keith put a hand on Lance’s shoulder as he made it to the door. “Maybe next time, Lance. I don’t think today’s a good day for that.”

As Keith fully walked out of the door, Lance’s eyes trailing after him, he passed Shiro going inside the room. The glare was evident in his eyes, although Keith didn’t know why it was there or directed at him for that matter. Giving a hesitant head nod to the older man, Keith left the vicinity to his own room.

 

**9:18**

 

Keith was reading one of the few novels he took interest in on the castelship. It was some supernatural suspense about a woman who got trapped in a necromancers trap at her old work place with a few of he friends. It was pretty good, but Keith was interrupted by a certain wolf landing on his stomach out of seemingly thin air.

“Ugh...Hey buddy.”

The space being grabbed the book out of his hands with his mouth and teleported to the door. And Keith, being the wise and stoic man he is, jumped out of bed and tried to chase the dog with a shout of surprise. This was going to be a long day.

 

**9:32**

 

After going in the med bay, kitchen, dinning room, lounge, and supply closet, Keith was now chasing his furry friend down the hall towards the side entrance of the control room. It was a good thing Keith built up his stamina with the Blade. Otherwise he would most likely be a heaving mess on the ground by now. Even if he knew that the pooch was just playing, and he was also admittedly having fun, Keith knew he had to put this to an end.

Right before the door to the control room opened, Keith jumped on top of his cosmic wolf, being mindful not to hurt them in the process. Before he could take the book however, he ended up being teleported, along with the wolf, to the training room about a foot in the air. While Keith landed on the floor face down with a grunt, the wolf simply teleported again, and this time on top of Keith. Groaning again he rolled over on the floor so that he was on his back and snatched the book from the wolf’s jaws.

Bopping it on the head lightly with the book, he looked up at the beast. “This is  _ mine. _ What need do you have for it, anyway?”

Head tilted in confusion, the wolf licked his cheek before looking up and teleporting away. ‘Well that was weird.’ Keith thought. That is, until he turned around.

 

**9:47**

 

“Keith, wait up!” Lance called from down the hall as he jogged after him.

“Lance…?” Keith questioned, turning to face the red paladin. “What are you doing? Training isn’t over yet.”

“You noticed it too, right?”

“Wha-”

“Shiro’s behavior. You noticed, right? You can’t tell me that that was normal back there.”

Keith looked into Lances blue eyes for a long time before giving up and nodding. “Yeah. As much as it pains me to say it, he isn’t acting like himself. He wouldn't-” he let out a heavy sigh in frustration and disappointment.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page. Everyone else thinks I’m imagining it.”

“No. You’re definitely right. I’ll try and look into it, but you better go back. You don’t want to get a lecture too.”

Lance nodded and turned to leave. Before Keith could do the same in the opposite direction, Lance called out too him once more. “And Keith! Don’t worry about what he said! I’m glad you came back!” And with that, the door to the training room closed behind him.

With a small smile, Keith continued down the hall. But this time, he went straight to the kitchen. Lunch wasn’t for a while, but Keith could already feel the energy draining from him. Nothing like some good ol’ space coffee to fix that up.

As the pot brewed, Keith started to put a plan together. A plan to figure what was going on with Shiro. Shiro could get angry (have you ever seen him with Slav?) but something definitely wasn’t right about his attitude. He seemed almost hostile. And as his brother, Keith would do what he could to fix this.

 

**10:02**

 

Training was officially over with and the paladins were exiting the training room. They all seemed more worn out than when they went in. Even if that is to be expected, it felt different. It wasn’t that they were tiered, they were  _ drained. _ As they all lounged on the large sofas, now out of their armor, Keith sat next to Lance on one couch. Hunk and Pidge across from them with Allura in a chair a bit to the side and Coran nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Coran?” Keith asked no one in particular.

“I believe he is in his resting chambers.” Allura said. “He’s been coming up with some sort of team bonding exercise for a while now.”

Keith nodded and leaned back on the couch. He took in the much needed silence as he closed his eyes. Everything was so tense and it was just so... _ unlike _ the typical paladins of Voltron. It felt wrong and foreign and it made Keith even more tense than normal. But he was pulled from the depths of those thoughts when Lance lifted his arm behind him on the couch. Even if they weren’t touching, Keith was comforted by the presence of the current red paladin. He closed his eyes once more, but this time a small smile accompanied his features.

 

**10:32**

 

The next thing Keith knew, he was waking up from a slumber he didn’t realize he had fallen into. It took a few moments for his senses to come back. First it was his hearing, Pidge was yelling... _ something _ which caused Keith to groan and turn his head away from the loud noise. Then it was smell, something tropical flooded his nose and mind. It was calm and familiar, although Keith couldn’t seem to gather the brain cells needed to figure out  _ why _ it was familiar to him. And finally came his sight.

Blinking the darkness away, Keith recognized the dark green fabric he was resting against almost instantly. There was only one person on this ship that wore that color, and it would be none other than Lance McClain. Slowly sitting up, still half disoriented from his quick nap, Keith’s purple eyes met with ocean blue.

“Oh, uh,” Keith rubbed a hand over his still tiered eyes. “Sorry, Lance. I didn’t mean to just crash on you like that.”

“Dude, it’s fine. I’m just glad that you got  _ some _ rest. You’ve been looking tiered lately.” Keith didn’t miss the blush that coated Lance’s cheeks but he didn’t point it out either.

“Thanks, Lance. I needed that more than I realized.” What Keith didn’t say was that was the best he’s slept for a long while. Hell, he hasn’t slept that well since his dad was still around. Keith just didn’t understand  _ why. _

“Don’t worry about it. Do you want to go back to sleep though? You still look a little rough around the edges. It was only about a half hour.”

Keith shook his head and stood up with a small smile on his face. “No, I have some things to take care of today. I'll see you around, Lance.” He didn’t even realize Hunk and Pidge were in the room the entire time.

 

**10:47**

 

Keith soon found himself in front of Shiro’s door. Obviously, there was something wrong with Shiro, so Keith decided to face this like he faced most of his problems;  _ head on. _

Taking a deep breath, he hoped for the best but expected the worst. There was never any way to tell how things were going to go, but sometimes you have to just push past the anxieties of society to get things done. Keith knocked on the metal door.

There was no answer from within the room. No noise at all, really. Letting out a sigh of relief, Keith put in the override code on Shiro’s door. Obviously, those codes were there for a reason, but Shiro had given him the code to his doors in case there was an emergency. And being mean to the team  _ was _ an emergency in Keith’s book.

 

**11:03**

 

_ Nothing. _ There was nothing in Shiro’s room that could lead to any suspicion. But, that in itself made it suspicious. It almost seemed to be not lived in. The sheets weren’t neatly placed like the rest of the room was, which suggested that Shiro only slept in here. Now, that’s exactly how Keith lived on the ship, but Shiro was different. 

While they were both adaptable, Shiro is the one who treated the castle like a home instead of just another place. He collected things from space, meditated, and just lounged in his room whenever he felt like it. Because he felt like it was  _ his. _ But the atmosphere of the room was different now.

With a defeated sigh Keith stood up from the floor, where he had been looking in the compartment under Shiro’s bed. He wasn’t expecting to solve the case in a day, but leaving without any ideas was a big let down. If not to anyone, then to himself. One hand in his pants pocket, Keith stood in front of the door to the hall. Placing his other hand on the scanner, the door whooshed open. But now Keith wasn’t alone. Shiro was there in front of him, hand hovering over the scanner on his side.

 

**11:18**

 

Finding Lance wasn’t as easy as Keith had assumed it to be. Even if he had grown close to the former blue paladin in the year that they have been in space, it seemed the boy was still a mystery. He had assumed him to be in his room. It wasn’t quite time for lunch, but there wasn’t a ton of time left either. About enough to relax,  _ maybe _ work on something small. But he wasn’t there. Well, Keith assumes he wasn’t. Unlike with Shiro’s door, Keith didn’t bother to use the over ride code.

Then he tried the training deck. It wasn’t where Lance would typically be, but the viewing window was in the hallway towards the lounge, so he had given it a shot. Next was the lounge itself. Only Allura was there, reading some old altean text. Next was the kitchen, but Lance wasn’t helping out in there either. And that takes us to where Keith is going to now, the tech room where Pidge makes all of her creations and such.

There were a lot more rooms in the castle, of course, but some of the more populated areas had a higher chance of seeing him around. Or, at least, finding someone who had seen the Cuban boy.

 

**11:33**

 

Keith had found Lance lounging with Pidge in the equipment room and brought him into the hallway. Which leads us to where we are now with their discussion on their main issue; Shiro and his behavior.

“Keith...I don’t think I get it. What do you mean?”

Sighing, Keith leaned back against the wall and looked upwards into nothing while thinking of everything. “I’m not a 100% sure what’s going on with Shiro, but he’s definitely hiding something. Something big.”

“How can you be sure? Don’t get me wrong, I brought up that something seemed off. I just...don’t want to believe it.”

“I was snooping around his room about thirty minutes ago. I couldn’t find anything. But the room itself was pretty weird. It was almost as if the room hadn’t been lived in for a while. The sheets were a bit messed up, so I came to the conclusion that Shiro has only been sleeping in there for some time now. That’s not how he usually is.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You not only broke  _ into _ Shiro’s room, but you know how he usually is in his room?!”

Keith rolled his eyes. “We’re getting off topic. But  _ yes. _ We were close before Voltron, you know? Now pay attention. When I opened the door to leave, guess who was there.”

“No way. Shiro caught you?”

“Yeah. Although he didn’t seem to know I was in there until the door opened.

“What happened?”

“He got defensive.  _ Weirdly _ defensive. As I said, we were pretty close before Voltron. He had given me the override code to his room when we first got here. And this wasn’t the first time I was in his room without his knowledge.”

“Really?”

Keith nodded. “Sometimes I would just hide in there if I didn’t want you guys to find me. Anyway, as he lectured me, he said something weird.”

“Like what?”

“He said, ‘You don’t belong in here. It’s not like you know anything about this me.’”

“ _This_ me?”

“That’s what was bothering me too. Any ideas what he meant by that?”

A crease formed between Lance’s eyebrows as he thought. “No...I don’t really have a clue.”

Keith nodded before standing up completely and turning to go down the hall. “Alright. I thought I should let you know. I’ll look into it some more later.”

As he began to walk away Lance called to him, just as he did before. “Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“That’s what friends are for.” 

Unbeknownst to Lance, there was a small smile lingering on his face from those words.

 

**11:48**

 

With lunch, and the kitchen, around the corner, Keith decided to step in and check in on their resident chef. Normally Hunk didn’t like others in the kitchen with him when he was cooking, not that he would ever say that, but Keith had kinda always been the exception to that ‘rule’.

Unlike Lance, he wasn’t loud and distracting. He usually kept to himself enough for Hunk to be able to focus on what he needed to do. Unlike Pidge, he didn’t seal food from platters before it was served. He had enough patience and will power to wait for the actual meal time. Unlike Allura and Coran, he was actually able to skillfully help in the kitchen, most notably with a knife. And unlike Shiro, he didn’t try to dominate and take control of the kitchen. Not like Shiro even realized he did that, he was just a natural leader at heart. Keith was kinda just the perfect helper in the kitchen to Hunk, so he wasn’t bothered at all when Keith stepped in.

Without a word, Keith began to dice the alien vegetables that were left on the cutting board next to the oven. Hunk sent him an appreciative smile, but that was it. They understood each other at least that much. It didn’t take long to get everything ready and set up on platters for the table. When everything was done, the lunch chime went off.


	11. Write poems/paragraphs about each of the seven deadly sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write poems/paragraphs about each of the seven deadly sins
> 
> No warnings

Wrath. The uncontrollable anger towards people or things. Keith is the wrath that burns with fire. Always keeping hatred in his heart he pushes away others to reach his goal. He is a fighter to the core and will do everything in his power and more to get what he wants. But just because the fires of wrath rest within his soul, doesn't mean that he hates everything. Sometimes his wrath is to protect others. There are always two sides to the same coin, after all.

 

Envy. Envy is the intense desire to have something, or an experience, that someone else has. Lance has more envy than he likes to show. He was envious of Keith’s flight skills back at the Garrison. He was envious that other students passed while he was stuck as a cargo pilot. He was envious of so many different things from so many different people. He always feels out shined and wants to change that. But he always hides his envy under a bravado facade. Someday, he just may crack.

 

Pride. An excessive view of yourself without regarding others. Keith has pride that acts as a fuel for his wrath. He won’t admit when he’s wrong and will continue to strive for what he feels is right, regardless of others opinions. Although he doesn't see himself as the best, he wouldn’t admit otherwise when asked or taunted. He acts as if he thinks he is one of the best when truly, deep down, he fears he may just be the worst.

 

Lust. An uncontrollable passion or longing. Lance has always had a longing to be loved. To be held in others arms and told that everything would be alright. While the lust was not only for the romantic side, Lance found it easier to look for a love interest rather than more family. His family was large and caring, but Lance couldn’t help but to want someone for himself. So he searched Earth and the rest of the universe for someone to hold him, and someone to hold. But some things may just be closer than they appear.

 

Greed. A pursuit to own many of something, or lots of things. Keith may not have been a ‘greedy’ person, but there were things he wanted and things he refused to let go. He wanted a home. Some place he could comfortable return to and not just identify it as a  _ place  _ but as his own  _ hone. _ He’s wanted one since he was a kid, and it was something he still pursued today. He refused to let go of his family. Well, the family he had come across. Earned? It was the closest thing to a ‘home’ he’s ever had. And not even hell could stop him from protecting his space family. Was that really such a bad thing to be greedy about?

 

Gluttony. The excessive ongoing of consumption. Lance felt he consumed too much. Not necessarily food, he was on the leaner side of things. So rather than that, he felt he consumed pieces of others. Their time, patience, tolerance, and many things the like. It felt as if he were a sponge, soaking up things from other people. But he kept quiet. Always did, always will. As long as those around him were happy, what did it matter? Did anything really?

 

Sloth. Laziness or being unable to act and use ones talents. Because of their ‘rivalry’, it took years for Lance and Keith to warm up to one another. Longer still to work as a team. Years were wasted, pouring energy into something useless. If Keith had looked past Lance’s bravado, and if Lance had looked past Keith’s barriers, they would’ve become an unstoppable team sooner. They would have become friends, family, lovers, in no time. They could have been closer to each other than to anyone they met before. But they didn’t. They waited and wasted those years away. They are now a force to be reckoned with, the compounds of the seven sins piling into two bodies. But one can’t help but to think, if they hadn’t waited, where would they be now?


End file.
